1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a printing apparatus that prints an image on a medium, an ink jet printer is known, which prints the image on a medium, which is being transported in a transport direction, by forming dots by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles while moving the nozzles in a direction intersecting the transport direction (e.g., JP-A-10-323978). The ink jet printer forms the image by forming a plurality of dot lines, of which dots formed by ink ejected from the nozzles, are lined up in the intersecting direction due to the movement of the nozzles in the intersecting direction, so as to be lined up in the transport direction by the transportation of the medium.
The ink jet printer has a problem in that a difference in the ink-ejecting characteristics of the respective nozzles or a difference in dot lines formed by different movement operations of the nozzles may cause the image to have stripe patterns in the intersecting direction due to, for example, color unevenness. The stripe patterns are apt to occur in a type of printing mode in which the image is printed at a high speed, and are more easily seen when the surface of the image is coarse.